


Major Depressive Disorder

by Armini_Donut



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cuddling, Depression, Drabble, Fukase takes care of him, M/M, Piko has MDD but he doesn't like to talk about it, depression naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armini_Donut/pseuds/Armini_Donut
Summary: Piko suffers from MDD but he doesn't openly talk about it. He has days where he crashes and depression naps are a must. Fukase and Kurotane are more than aware. Words don't need to be spoken for them to come to an understanding. Together, they'll make sure Piko can feel the best that he can during his depressive episode.





	Major Depressive Disorder

"Is he okay?"

Kuro had just been passing through the living room on his way to the kitchen when he spotted the two laid out on the couch together. Fukase was reclined against the arm of it with a slumbering Piko laid out on his chest. His coat was draped over his back but wasn't long enough to cover the white-haired loid's long legs. Fukase's fingers were carding through his hair, gently stroking his head before moving to curl Piko's small, P-shaped cowlick around his finger. He looked over at him.

"Piko? He's alright." He somewhat shrugged, bringing a hand down to rub circles along Piko's back. Said teen hummed and curled closer to him.

"Does he need to charge?" He hadn't meant to intrude—or even stay—but Kuro found himself walking around the adjacent loveseat and sitting himself down.

"No. He's just having an off day."

Piko's depression. It was something none of them spoke on, yet all of them knew about it. He managed it well. Better than most people Kuro's seen or heard of, but there were still days where he couldn't find the willpower to get out of bed or eat. Those were the days no one enjoyed. If the Queen wasn't happy, no one was.

Kuro kept watching. Fukase's hands never stopped their gentle caresses. He was pushing back Piko's bangs now, giving Kuro a peek at his forehead that was always kept hidden away before his hair fell back into place, strand by strand.

"I'll put on a pot of coffee for when he wakes up." He wasn't usually the caring type, but there was something about Piko that Kuro couldn't ignore. Their relationship had progressed rapidly ever since he put the past behind him. Now? If it was physically possible, Kuro would hand him the entire world.

"He'd like that."

"I know."


End file.
